legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmic Exodus
Cosmic Exodus is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the thirty third in the series. It was scheduled to start on February 13, 2015 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on February 16, 2015 at 11:59 PM (PST). Due to errors was postponed and started on February 14, 2015 at 12:00 AM (PST). Third Episode of the Mother Ark Story. __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR Doomed Offering Litvia is available before the start of the Event in the Chains of Vengeance 21 Cars Pack. Odyssey Skill Cards * Gainal, Goldedge Guard (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Doomed Offering Litvia (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Captive) Doomed Offering Litvia (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Acting) Doomed Offering Litvia (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Loneliness) Doomed Offering Litvia (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (True Self) Doomed Offering Litvia (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Solace) Doomed Offering Litvia (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Renew) Doomed Offering Litvia (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Confess) Doomed Offering Litvia (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Heartfelt) Doomed Offering Litvia (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Serious) Reformed Sacrifice Litvia (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story After securing the structure, Traugott told you about the "Rapunzels." From their glass prisons within the various control towers, they provided the energy required to sustain the inhabitable conditions of the Mother Ark as well as propelling it through the stars. Yet common sense told you that the energy required for such purposes would be astronomical. Indeed, it seemed these women and their vast stores of magic were harnessed for that very purpose. In simpler terms, they were the firewood for the boiler that drove a steam-powered craft. However, you found their situation altogether too tragic to believe. "For lack of an alternative, some sacrifices were required to make our journey." Traugott's final words left you unable to contain your rage. Though you had agreed to capture the tower for his ostensibly moral cause, you could not stand for his hypocrisy regarding the Rapunzels. From your point of view, he was no different from Janesce. Ignoring those who faced greater suffering than your own was inexcusable. Yet the Insurgent commander only replied to your outburst thusly: "With your naiveté, you truly are an outsider..." ... "Hey, pull yourself together already." You had secluded yourself within your tent in the temporary base near the control tower. You hoped for some time alone to calm down and sort your emotions, so Yvette's attempts at lifting your spirits were bothersome. "Enough pouting, all right? You need to go apologize to Traugott while you still can." After insisting that you were neither pouting nor intending to apologize, the fairy simply frowned and sighed. "If you keep this up, we'll turn out looking like freeloaders, y'know. I don't blame you for being upset, but I can see where he's coming from, too..." It was true that everything provided to you after the battle was prepared by the Insurgence, likely under Traugott's order. Though it was recompense for your efforts, your goal was always to see to the rescue of the abducted Neotellans. You had only joined forces to face a common enemy, and while Traugott had shown you considerable hospitality, you still refused to apologize, as that would imply you were mistaken. "Perhaps you are correct. I fail to see the flaws in your logic, at any rate." Silmaria chimed in with her words of support. "There is no doubt you wish you save as many as possible. Yet that would require a significant amount of strength and fortune." "Too bad Traugott doesn't have either on hand," quipped Yvette as she alighted upon the ground to rest her wings. Silmaria reacted by pointing her eyes into a glare and pursing her lips before speaking in a sudden torrent of animosity. "So what of the other Rapunzels? Do their feelings matter not? You will let them remain trapped for eternity? And if they were to break free by some outrageous chance and wreak havoc, would the Insurgence kill them?" Her retort reminded you Silmaria was the one who had found the corpse of the earlier Rapunzel first, and she was the sole living being in the room. Ever since leaving the tower, she had stayed close to your side. It appeared that she needed the presence of others for emotional support to overcome her grief. And with her apparent compassion for the pitiable women, Traugott's words were particularly upsetting. "But Traugott's fighting for the sake of the downtrodden, not necessarily to get revenge on anyone. He seemed to understand that nothing would come of such base ideals, at least. So in your case, he would be justified in stopping the Rapunzels." You agreed with Yvette. Additionally, removing the energy source of the Mother Ark would prevent it from retreating, which would allow you to save the Neotellans along with the women from their fate. In the light of the flickering torch in the dingy tent, you met the fairy's gaze. She then gave a good-bye wave, signaling she was sending you off to apologize. As you stood to leave, the hand of none but Traugott appeared through the flap and pulled it aside. You no longer needed to seek out the commander of the Insurgence, as he had come to you. "First, let me state that I had no intention of apologizing at first. However, as I dislike hiding my motives, I realized that might have caused me to come off as narrow-minded in our earlier conversation. For that, I regret my actions." Traugott's comparative ease made you feel foolish for brooding so much. You accepted his concession and offered yours in turn. "Now, as much as I hate to ruin the mood, we have pressing matters to discuss. Come with me." Though he left with a hearty laugh, the sweat on his brow and the unease in his eyes was all too apparent. ... Traugott had led you to his tent to share the pressing matters with you, Yvette, Silmaria, and a number of other Insurgents. "The Empire has engaged in aggressive maneuvers against our allies across Elvarre. As a result, this outpost is the final remaining unit. In short, we are standing on the verge of defeat. We have never before seen them attempt to eliminate us with such fervor. In fact, they had nearly ignored us completely until now. There must be a reason why." His gravelly voice shook the cramped tent. All present wore looks of concern: an elderly man with ram's horns, a youth with long ears, and a woman covered in beast's fur... "Not long ago, we received word from the Empire demanding our total surrender at the threat of complete annihilation. Yet we knew resignation would not change the outcome. And though we now hold the control tower as a bargaining chip, there's no telling how they will react to the news..." Torches cast his silhouette against the walls. The incessant chirps of insects could be heard from outside in between sentences. Though all had fought desperately for victory, their downfall seemed inevitable. As Traugott's speech continued, the anxiety on everyone's faces deepened. "If all of the remaining survivors can be organized together, we may possibly be able to fight back. However, that will require us to hold out and strategize in the meanwhile." Upholding his role as leader, Traugott spoke forcefully without a hint of weakness. "We gotta storm the royal capital!" A man in a full-body tattoo turned to the others and raised his fist. Before you could speak to object to his outlandish scheme, the furred woman interrupted in a timid voice. "Well, since we have someone from the planet with us, maybe we could use that fact to set up a sneak attack..." All eyes were now focused on you. Sensing that you had been conferred a tremendous burden, you broke out in a cold sweat. "That doesn't seem like a smart idea. With Marshal Warren and the newly developed biological weapons they have up their sleeves, even the slightest mistake could spell doom." Perhaps sensing your tension, Traugott rejected the proposal in a calm voice, smothering their excitement and restoring silence. You mentally thanked the leader for helping to instill reason, since it was impossible you could overturn their situation in one fell swoop. Yet as everyone wordlessly considered other options, none seemed to be any more plausible. "Well, I think we got something..." Yvette broke the somber quiet, and her words reignited your own memory. You explained how you had met Chalon in the control tower and how he shared his intentions to aid the Insurgence. Though it would not furnish an immediate solution, it appeared to provide the greatest hope. "But can we really trust royalty?" "He might be trying to lure us into a trap." "Royalty helping a band of rebels? Hogwash!" The responses from the other members were tainted with incredulity, and, no matter how ardently you argued, none could be persuaded. "B-but can't you all see it's the only way out of this mess? I know you'll have to take my word for it, but I think we can trust him..." "Even if he was telling the truth, I'd rather die than join with those pompous blowhards." You had not expected those of the Insurgence to loathe royalty to such a degree. The final ray of hope faded before your eyes. "Now hold on a minute! What are you all fighting for anyway?! I thought you wanted to help the oppressed, not to cover the Mother Ark in royal blood!" Yvette's shout elicited more furious responses, sending the tent into an uproar. Though you had made peace with Traugott, another quarrel soon reared its head. "This is some predicament we have here, eh?" You exchanged sorrowful glances with the commander, his apologetic expression boring into your chest. ... None could be heard in the dead of night save for the insects, the wind... and Yvette's whispers. Opening your eyes to see her face inches from yours, you stood up with a yawn. "C'mon, we gotta hurry." The fairy urged you in an unfamiliar tone. Though she usually made no effort to bury her anger, seeing her expression of quiet rage was rare. Quickly gathering up your belongings, you followed after her. After the meeting, the two of you had decided to leave the Insurgence to request aid from Chalon, as you still believed he was your best chance to achieve your objectives. You were not entirely deserting them, yet they gave no sign of cooperation. The stars from aboard the Mother Ark shone brighter than they did on Neotellus. As you marched from the encampment, the cold wind carried a request for you to wait to your ears. You turned to see Silmaria, standing there faithfully. "May I join you?" She looked for all the world like a small child on the verge of tears pleading her mother not to abandon her. "Wouldn't it be better to stay closer to your friends?" "But I am the one who brought you here. Moreover, I believe you are in the right." She stood before you, beaming as if relieved. Neither you nor Yvette could deny her request. The fairy even seemed placated by her presence. "Well, then I don't see why you can't tag along!" It was not much longer before the three of you had left the rows of tents, where the cool breeze could blow unobstructed. However, both you and Silmaria noticed that there was another presence nearby. Sure enough, you could make out a stocky figure in the darkness, his hand waving and beard blowing in the wind. "But who said you could tag along?" Once Gallegos came into earshot, Yvette resumed with her sharp words. "The commander told me to help protect you." It appeared that Traugott had anticipated your movements ahead of time. Remembering his throaty laugh, you looked back towards the encampment. "You, protect us? Is this some Elvarran idea of a joke?" "I'm only followin' orders now, lass. If it bugs you that much, take it up with him!" "I think I will. He's obviously trying to sabotage us." As Silmaria attempted to suppress her laughter, Gallegos, with a shameful look, said, "That's what I figure, too." The laughter of all helped dissolve the heavy atmosphere and restore your confidence. Baseless as the notion was, you were certain everything would ultimately end in success. You set forth along with the fair, sensitive elf, the stout yet frail dwarf, and the saucy, argumentative fairy. Grateful you were not alone, you unfolded the map and headed for Chalon's castle. Epilogue It was the height of recklessness to travel across the Imperial road fraught with patrol outfits and checkpoints, regardless of the distance to Chalon's domain. Yet no other choice presented itself, as scaling the rocky wilderness would have taken far longer than acceptable. It was essential that you reached the Imperial prince before the Insurgence fell, which required an adequately expedient route. As you lacked the means to pass through each of the numerous checkpoints legitimately, you managed to either fight your way through or slip undetected through gaps in their patrol. Yet the one you now approached was far larger than any previously encountered, and built of solid stone. Judging from the lack of guardsmen in the area, you expected to be able to sneak through as usual, but shortly before you entered, the gate slammed shut and soldiers surrounded you from the rear. It was only then you realized the true extent of your recklessness. Yvette fled to the skies, Silmaria deftly wove a path through the enemy, and you covered the slow Gallegos as you fought through their ranks. The moment you broke through, you sprinted off with all haste. However, just when you believed you had escaped, there was a low, mournful cry from behind you. Yvette turned back, and her expression reflected the disheartening occurrence. "That clumsy oaf tripped!" You thought to return for Gallegos, yet you saw that the soldiers were already upon him. "Halt, you curs!" One notably conspicuous soldier barked an order as he shoved his big foot into the dwarf's back and pointed a sword at his neck. You complied, hoping that at least Yvette and Silmaria would continue their flight. Unfortunately, you noticed the two also remained where they were. More soldiers moved in to surround you, creating a bristling ring of spears. The tide had turned against you with alarming speed. With a ravine on one side and a veritable barrier of soldiers blocking off the path, you were hopelessly trapped. "I'm... sorry." Whether it was because of the guilt he felt in allowing the enemy to gain the upper hand, or because of the sword pressing into his skin, Gallegos' face had turned pale. Even the cocky Yvette was silent as she looked over the situation, while Silmaria held onto your arm tightly. "So you're those notorious trespassers causing trouble, huh?" "Y-you got it all wrong. W-we were j-just so surprised when you jumped out at us that we ran away scared..." The fairy quickly assumed a meek yet flattering voice. Though she was adept in persuasion, she could not seem to sway your assailants. "You can't talk your way out of this. Your little party matches the one in the report we received down to the last detail." The soldier laughed scornfully as he pressed down harder on Gallegos' back. It appeared they had expected your arrival and were lying in ambush. Any attempt to explain your actions would likely be in vain. "If you had already pegged us as your perpetrators, why even bother asking?" Yvette changed tactics, attempting to buy time through adopting an audacious attitude. As she argued to fend off any subsequent action, you would be given more time to plan an escape. "Think wisely on your words, fairy; they will determine how you will be judged in court. Come quietly and no further harm will come to you. Fail to cooperate, however, and you'll be shown no mercy. Especially as a woman. "Ugh, I'd rather die than be caught by you slimy creeps." "Then we'll put you down here." "I'd like to see you try. Do you have wings hidden away under that fancy armor?" Though the conversation continued, you were unable to devise a scheme that would both succeed in your escape and in ensuring the safety of your party. Yvette could only postpone the inevitable for so long, and you were beginning to believe her deliberation was futile. "J-just forget about me!" As if sensing your desperation, Gallegos called out to you in a deep voice. Though taken aback by his sudden show of courage, you could never allow yourself to abandon an ally. You had not even considered the notion. "Don't be stupid, stupid!" Yvette spoke on your behalf, albeit in her own words. Regardless of the outcome, you were determined to leave none behind. It would be a risky gambit, but you decided to first free the dwarf, then defend the rest as you fought to freedom. The moment after you assumed a battle stance, a commotion arose through the ranks of the soldiers, shortly before they prostrated themselves. "Our deepest apologies, Lady Engset! We were engaged in a pressing matter, so we did not take notice of your gracious presence!" "Lady Engset? Huh? Who are they talking to?" The startled fairy's question received no reply. Instead, from the other direction came a woman seated upon a well-groomed, chestnut-brown horse. You turned to look, and could tell from her refined air that she was royalty. However, it was also evident at a glance that she possessed resolution and courage far beyond any you had met aboard the Mother Ark. "What matter would require this number of soldiers?" "Ahhhh! Who said that?!" Startled by the woman's proximity, Yvette gave an unseemly shout, and Silmaria appeared to leap from the shock. "Th-these infidels broke through countless checkpoints, wreaking disorder at each one, my liege! I ordered all of my men to apprehend them, and we have presently succeeded!" "I see..." In a single, flawlessly executed motion, the woman dismounted and began to walk towards your group. She first approached Yvette and stared deep into her eyes. "Wh-what?" Ignoring the fairy's unease, she repeated her process with Silmaria, and finally you. Then, she smiled and mouthed the words, "I'm on your side." The other two gasped in shock. She had made her intention clear without uttering a sound. "Well done. Given the extent of their crimes, no trial will be necessary. I will take them away and see to their execution personally." "Um, I beg your pardon, my liege, but..." The apparent captain spoke up, his words quivering as if he were shaken by the woman's suggestion. "Is there a problem?" "0-of course not. It's just that Sir Demitri gave the command to bring the criminals to him once captured." "And who is this Demitri?" "Marshall Warren appointed him as chief checkpoint deputy, though he was a commissioned officer..." "Oh, yes. Quite the sadist, if I recall..." Her expression was unflinching, yet her tone bore a tinge of irritation. The soldiers appeared to be receptive, visibly shaken by her ill temper. Though not as excessively overbearing as Warren, she was clearly not one to be angered. "Then report to Warren and Demitri that I have assumed full responsibility for the address of these miscreants." "B-but..." "You cannot comply? Then may I hear your name?" "Me?" "Naturally. The identity of the man with enough bravery to resist Duchess Engset in favor of a mere marshal should be engraved upon the history of Elvarre. I must know your name before your execution in the morn. ...Do I make myself clear?" After all was said and done, you and the others were freed. Yet in spite of this, Engset's incredible authority sent shudders down your spine. ... "Please, make yourselves comfortable." Engset brought you to her massive castle. In contrast to the extravagant opulence of its exterior, the chambers were modest and lacking the standard furnishings of a royal domicile. Indeed, that fact coupled with its size made it appear rather desolate. As you sat in the comparatively luxurious parlor, you could not seem to calm your nerves. "Dear me, it seems I have yet to properly introduce myself." Your hostess lowered herself upon a sofa on the opposite side of the tea table. Gallegos, on one side of you, seemed to shrink from the elegance. Silmaria, on the other, wore a pointed, dubious look as she glared at her teacup. "I am Duchess Engset of the Elvarran royal family, cousin to Empress Grace. I am sovereign over this land of Roshbahn. It is a great honor to make your acquaintance." "Really, the honor is all ours," responded Yvette, giving a quick nod in answer to Engset's bow. You suspected from her forced smile and barely passable etiquette that Yvette was not wholly genuine. She only put on airs when dealing with one of proper bearing. However, as you were analyzing her manners, you were slow in returning Engset's greeting with gratitude. Then came Gallegos'. "I-I-I can n-never thank you enough!" Seeing the dwarf's wild enthusiasm, Engset elegantly brought her hand to her mouth and tittered. "Hm-hm, you are quite welcome. Yet this is a rather unusual situation, is it not? Royalty, Insurgents, and extraterrestrials all enjoying a round of tea." "I guess... But why did you stick your neck out for us anyway? I mean, you knew we were part of an openly rebellious organization..." Yvette rarely held her tongue in check, yet she showed unusual restraint with Engset. The amusement of the situation distracted you, causing you to accidently burn your mouth on the tea. "I am Chalon's elder sister, and he thoroughly explained the circumstances to me." "Ah, I see..." The fairy nodded in comprehension. Though you were also surprised at first, the matter that she was Chalon's blood relative put your rescue into perspective. "Huh? 'Scuse me, but do you know what they mean?" The dwarf asked you for clarification, not knowing the identity of Chalon. Despite this, the conversation proceeded. "So would that mean it's not Chalon, but you who's masterminding the plot against the royal family? And you just have him doing your dirty work?" "I would prefer different phrasing, but yes. His ability is most suited for the covert acquisition of information, which has proven invaluable for our ends." "Not that I doubt your motives or anything, but why overthrow the current regime?" "To answer that, we must start from the beginning," Engset said as she arose from the sofa. "Ages past, somewhere far removed from your planet, there was a dying world. Though all knew the end was nigh, there was naught to do but await obliteration. However, there was a small fraction who resisted their fate, and desperately sought to find some method of survival." Her tone was akin to a mother reading a fairy tale to her child as she paced around the table. "They determined a solution: Extract the largest continent on the planet and send it into the great beyond. That continent belonged to the Empire of Elvarre. Preparations for departure were decreed, including the construction of the control towers. At the last possible moment, they succeeded, embarking across the stars aboard their final remnant of home. Though fragile, it bore the hopes of many from that doomed world. It was meant to be a temporary vessel, serving only until a suitable residence was discovered, yet out of feelings of gratitude and affection, its passengers dubbed it the 'Mother Ark'." "Yes, we've heard that much, but it still sounds crazy." "I quite agree. However, there is a darker side to this triumphant tale. What I am about to share is privy only to those close to the throne. It is about a single woman who was sacrificed for the sake of this entire project." "Do you mean the Rapunzels? Are you sure that there's only one, though? I mean, if there are multiple control towers, it seems to me that they all have one of their own." "Yes, I mean a single woman. Are you prepared to learn the truth?" Everyone nodded, and Engset continued. All living beings possess some measure of "spirica" energy within them, which is required to fuel the Mother Ark. However, a regular creature will not have enough to supply a single control tower, much less the entire craft. While Elvarre had not yet departed, there was a holy shamaness who held a phenomenal amount, equivalent to approximately the population of the entire continent twice over. She was a kind soul... and she gave her life for the good of all." "I'm not really following you... So is she a Rapunzel, too? Is she running all of the towers? No, wait... If you said this was a long time ago, is she even still alive?" Engset's reply to Yvette's question caused the fairy to lose all pretense of decor. "Does the technology to create perfect duplicates of life forms not exist on your planet?" ... Each of the Rapunzels were clones of the original shamaness. Their bodies, minds, and even their memories were duplicated. Then, the copies were placed inside glass tubes, where their energy was siphoned and used to sustain the Mother Ark and all of its functions. It was an absolutely abhorrent system. Did the original know how long she would be abused in such a manner? How would she react if she did? It was impossible to tell. "Though all who live upon Elvarre know of the Rapunzels, only those closest to the empress know of their origin. Warren may not even be aware, for I only learned myself as of late. As such, the specifics of where and how they are being manufactured are unclear. Chalon managed to free one of the poor dears, but it seems she ran off on her own soon after..." Listening to Engset's explanation, you felt a strong urge to save the other Rapunzels at any cost. She apparently felt the same, as she planned to release them and bring the Mother Ark to a halt. "That would force all aboard the Mother Ark to remain on Neotellus. Though we would lose all of our authority, prestige, and history, it would result in the fewest casualties. I do not believe Grace would look kindly upon such a development, however..." Engset hoped for a relatively peaceable outcome. She even accounted for the warfare that would arise in the occupation of the towers, instead sending Chalon to act in secret. Yet one question remained: Why was the royal family so attached to the Mother Ark that they would eschew a new planet rich in resources? "The Elvarran royalty were heralded as saviors for their key role in departing the old planet. Even now, they feel that so long as they reside upon the Mother Ark, they will be revered as gods. They would find losing that respect, in addition to adapting to a more modest way of life, unbearable. And thus they cling to it as if their lives depended upon it. Humans can be such stubborn creatures." It was a sentiment you found painfully familiar... Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards Item collection Victory count reward Final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild rewards Guild rankings Boss defeat reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:Cosmic Exodus Category:Mother Ark